Doom (Playstation 4)
Summary '''Doom '''is a continuation of the beloved First-Person Shooter game. Story The Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) have allowed mankind to colonize on Mars, while there they have discovered a strong energy source called "Argent" which can supply the Solar System with infinite energy. They have also discovered ancient artifacts that somehow opened up a portal to the underworld. The leader of this operation and UAC: Samuel Hayden has suddenly shut down the operation due to his colleague: Olivia Pierce has been obsessed with her own project called: Lazarus. The mysterious man who Pierce discovered also escaped the labs and is now investigating on what is going on around the UAC Martian colony. Little does this man know that eh will also get involved in stopping Olivia Pierce. Game Modes Campaign Mode Play the game's single player mode and even view the collectibles as well as data you have collected in this mode. Miltiplayer Play with friends or others Online with this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I was waiting for this game for quite some time (especially after the almost total abomination that was Doom 3: BFG Edition, I wanted to see something fresh. Want to know how I think of it, well here's my review. Graphics The graphics in this game are definitely what you would expect from a Playstation 4 game, how the surface of Mars looks to even the landscape of the underworld. The character models also look quite good with the Doom Slayer as well as some of the robots, and definitely the demonic enemies you face. '''Grade: '''A Music The game's soundtrack is basically archtypical of that to modern FPSs. It's slow (or non-existant) when you're exploring and fast and crazy when you're fighting the enemies in the game. Though the music when you're traversing the underworld is actually more interesting than in other games that feature the underworld and it isn't eerily ambient either. The Heavy Metal-like music in the base missions are also quite good and make fighting enemies fun. '''Grade: '''B+ Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game do sound like it's a shooter, the weapons when they fire as well as the crunching of bones and splattering of blood make this almost a true Doom feel. The voices in this game however fell a bit limited. The main protagonist of the game obviously doesn't talk, but there's at least one male and one female VA for this game, though not terrible but may be getting used to as they're not very notable. '''Grade: '''B Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is what you would expect from a FPS. Though, Doom goes back to basics in this game, gone is the reload feature so no reloading your weapon during a fight, also instead of using the sights to shoot your gun, you use weapon mods for some of the weapons which allow you to either shoot a weapon more rapidly or use a miniature missile launcher, or lock on your target(s) or even use a huge rotating turret. What the Doom Slayer can also do when up close to stunned enemies is that he can rip them apart a la Mortal Kombat which also helps to preserve ammo. Though the layout of the game is quite solid, but what you will find yourself more often than not are "Secure the area" scenarios, meaning you must defeat all enemies to proceed, which can make the game repetitive. The Controls in the game are also different. As said before, the reload function isn't in this game, so instead you can use buttons to equip yourself with a certain weapon. The movement in this game was also very good, of course, you can change the sensitivity of the movement controls in the options menu. '''Grade: '''A- Replay Value Just as in every Doom game, there are a lot of things to collect as well as secrets to find. You can fins PDAs that have information on the stage as well as the characters and enemies you face even some secrets as well. There also Argent Cells which can enhance your overall attributes (e.g., Health, Armor and Ammo carrying capabilities), you can also collect points for Weapon Upgrades as well as for the Suit the Doom Slayer wears to enhance the suit's abilities as well. Even in your first time, through, you won't collect everything, so it's worth going back to the campaign mode. The game also has a multiplayer where you can play with your friends or others online. '''Grade: '''A Final Thoughts The game itself does have a bit of shortcomings, but at least it's more fun than you would imagine and definitely worth to play, especially with a lot of extra content in it which can provide you with hours of demon smashing. You can even play with friends on the multiplayer as well. '''Overal Grade: '''A-